Sideswipe and Arcee-A true Story
by TheKillKam
Summary: Sideswipe thought since the war was over, he would finally go out the femme he promised to date, but could he really keep her forever, he was a Recon Assassin, how could he take such a responsibility...


**Disclaimer: I don't and won't own Transformers or any of the Characters invololved**

**Pairings: Sideswipe/Arcee**

**Sideswipe: Silver Corvette Stingray**

**Arcee: Blue Jasper Motorcycle from Transformers Prime**

**Vorn= 85 years**

**Solar cycle=2-3 Earth hours**

"Arceeeeeeee!" Shouted Chromia, "Your gonna be late!"

Arcee walked into the room where her sisters Chromia and Flare-up were waiting.

"Here you go," said Flare-up as she gave her Arcee a data-pad-'top ten tips for first date'

Arcee sighed and looked down at the data-pad.

"_'Number One: Put on a good amount of Energon purfumes, but not too much'_," she read. "I always wear purfumes!" she protested to the article out loud with an outraged expression.

"Just keep reading," Chromia pleaded.

Arcee sighed. "_'Number Two: Show all sides of your personality! Be funny, intelligent, sexy, but don't overdo it. Number Three: Play hard to get, but still show him that you are interested. Number Four: Be in charge, but let him lead sometimes. Number-'_ Primus, why am I reading this?!" she groaned, throwing the tabloid datapad down to the ground. "It's all so contradictory! _'Do this, but not too much'_," she mimicked in an obnoxious voice.

Chromia rolled her optics and put her servos on her hips. "Oh, stop complaining, 'Cee! You want your first date to go well, don't you?"

Arcee considered it for a moment. Tonight was her first date with the Handsome, silver Autobot Recon-Assassin, Sideswipe. They had known each other long ago when Flare-up had still been just a sparkling, and the war had only been a rumor. After many years of separation, they had finally met up again, now on the re-born Cybertron. After all those years, Arcee had figured that Sideswipe would have changed.

_Sideswipe and Arcee walked side by side in a comfortable silence. Arcee's processor had drifted off again, thinking about Cybertron. Though reborn, it still had much work to do. Some of the city states were back up, such as Vos, Tarn, Praxus, and of course Iacon. The Decepticons and Autobots had made peace, but would there still be a bias against one another? She couldn't be sure._

_Arcee hadn't realized that they had arrived at her housing unit until she felt something grab both of her servos. She looked down and saw Silver servos gently holding her own. She looked up into Sideswipe's brilliant blue optics with her own confused ones._

_"What are you doing?" she asked softly, resisting the urge to rip her servos away._

_Sideswipe laughed. "Asking a beautiful femme out for a date in two solar cycles?" he answered with a grin._

_She blinked at him before smiling slowly. "I'd love to," she replied._

Arcee sighed as she started to come out of her day dream. She could still feel the warmth of his servos. She could still see the gentleness in his optics. And she could definitely still remember the way his blue optics had flickered down to her lip plates longingly before he'd walked away.

Arcee let out a sigh. Why hadn't he kissed her? He'd acted like he'd wanted to...so why-

"'Cee!"

Arcee jumped, putting her servo over her spark in surprise. "Primus, Chromia! _What_ is your problem?" she snapped.

Chromia put her servos on her hips. "You were spacing out...again," she added on.

"Like you never space out and think about Ironhide," she retorted as she sat up a little more on the couch.

"Only when I'm not with him," Chromia corrected with a smile. "And I have a sparkbond with him. It's different."

"If it helps any, I used to space out thinking about Hot-rod all the time before we became bonded," Flare-up added on.

Arcee just huffed and crossed her arms. Her sisters sighed simultaneously, sitting down on either side of their sister.

"Just read it, okay? For me?" Chromia pleaded. "You know how rare it is to be courted, now. Even with the war over-"

"Chromia, we're not courting!" 'Cee interrupted, getting up from the couch and walking into the kitchen.

Chromia hastily followed after her. "Come on, 'Cee! Think about Dad and Mum! They would be wanting this first date to go well, too."

Arcee froze. What _would_ their parental units have thought about her going on her first date? Would they have even let her go? With a former Recon Assassin of all mechs?

Arcee took in a shaky cycle of air. "I know," she murmured. "But I just want to be myself, okay? Not some other femme," she explained quietly.

Flare-up and Chromia both came over and hugged their sister tightly. Chromia held Arcee by her shoulders at arms length. "At least let me and Flare-up give you some Energon Purfume," she bargained with a playful smile.

Arcee smiled back. "Deal."

* * *

"...And don't be an idiot," Sunstreaker finished.

Sideswipe rolled his optics at his golden yellow twin. "Whatever you say, Sunny," he laughed.

Sunstreaker growled. "Don't call me that."

Sideswipe frowned, rolling over to his twin to look at him thoughtfully. "Are you sure you don't want to come? She was your friend, too," he offered.

Sunstreaker shook his head. "But she was your _best_ friend. She put up with me," he declined.

Sideswipe smirked and rolled out the housing unit. "We'll see about that, Sunny."

"Don't call me that!" the yell came from inside the housing unit. Sideswipe laughed and started down the familiar journey to 'Cee's housing unit.

He was nearly shaking with excitement. She had taken him up on his offer! Even though he had been a Recon Assassin! Maybe she had forgotten that part of his past...he couldn't count how many femmes had turned him down because of his former occupation, and the reputation that came with it. But now he was glad that they all had. He would have never met Arcee if they hadn't.

Before he knew it, he was standing in front of the door of Arcee's modest housing unit. As he transformed his pedes back to normal, he looked over his silver paint job again. Sunny had insisted on giving him a new paint job to cover up the scratches and welded-over battle wounds. He had even let him use a little bit of his special wax!

Sideswipe rubbed his servos together anxiously as he stared at the door. Their date was today, right? He checked his internal clock. Yes, it was. Was he bouncing up and down on his wheel struts? No, no, of course not. That would mean that he would be nervous. Sideswipe was never nervous-

"How long are you going to just stand there fidgeting like a sparkling?"

Sideswipe was jolted out of his internal rambling. He looked up, hoping to see 'Cee, but was disappointed when he saw her sisters standing there instead, looking him over.

"I told you two not to answer the door!" a voice came from inside the housing unit.

And there she was.

She pushed her way through her sisters to the front. She walked down the stairs-it seemed that she floated down- from her housing unit and stopped in front of him, looking up at him expectantly. She looked...

"_Wow_," Sideswipe breathed.

Arcee smirked at him. "What...no charming pick up line?" she asked teasingly.

Sideswipe blinked, but slowly smiled, taking her Blue and pink servos into his silver ones. He pressed feather light kiss to the top of both servos, ignoring her sisters' squealing in the background.

"Nope, not this time," he replied with a smirk.

She smiled up at him, unwittingly melting his spark. He thought back to Sunny's words. _"Don't fall in love with her, now. Don't go get your spark broken."_ he advised.

Sideswipe looked back at that smile, and then at her gorgeous blue optics. 'This is going to be hard,' he decided.

* * *

The two walked in their usual comfortable silence. Arcee wasn't sure where they were headed, but she assumed that Sideswipe did. She soon found herself at the downtown Iacon market. Her optics widened as she looked around the open-air market. Sideswipe grinned at her and took her servo gently.

"Come on," he said, pulling her along. They walked through the market place together, stopping every now and then whenever Arcee wanted to look at a merchant's stand.

"Why would anybot ever buy wax _that_ expensive?" Arcee wondered as they walked away from the wax dealer.

Sideswipe laughed- and was about to answer "Sunny"- but stopped. Out of the corner of his optic, he caught sight of a familiar faceplate. One that he definitely didn't want to see.

Knockout.

Sideswipe growled in the back of his throat. What was his old rival from Kaon doing at the downtown market place? Slag, why wasn't he offline? He thought he had assassinated him orns ago

Sideswipe unconsciously put his arm around Cee's waist, pulling her close to him as he walked out of Knockout's line of sight.

* * *

Arcee was surprised by his sudden move, to say the least. She was also curious as to why he was leading her away from the market. She frowned slightly, but just went along with it. He must have some reason.

He continued to lead her along through the city streets. After a few cycles of walking in silence, they arrived at their destination.

"Jazz's Energon House?" she said in surprise. "Are you _trying_ to get me overcharged?" she asked him suspiciously.

He gave her a charming grin. "Who, me? Never," he answered happily, strolling on in with her by his side. They were immediately seated at the bar, and they both ordered mid-grade energon.

As they sipped on their energon, they spent their time at Jazz's in a pleasant conversation that Arcee was sure she'd never want to forget.

"Oh, please, I'm not _that_ vain. I just have talent, and I know it. Being vain is Sunny's job."

"We should go on dates more."

"Did I mention that you look beautiful?"

"By the way, has your comm. link number changed since before the war?"

And finally...

"How come you haven't gotten bonded yet?"

That was her favorite thing that Sideswipe said. When he'd said it, he'd looked so curious. So innocent. And he'd also looked at her with something else. She hadn't decided what it was yet. There had been a certain...kindness in his optics, but it was more than kindness. She wasn't sure what it was, but whatever it was, it made her spark flutter happily.

After their long time at Jazz's, they got kicked out because the oil house was about to close. They both walked out of the place laughing together, still chatting endlessly. They continued down the streets of the city before Arcee realized that he was leading her outside the city. She wasn't sure why, but she decided to trust him.

* * *

Finally, he stopped in the middle of a path far away from Iacon. Arcee looked around, confused.

"Uhhh...Where are we headin'?" She asked

"Just somehwere..." He replied with that sweet smile he knew she loved.

Arcee could hear some music which was getting louder and louder as they got closer. Then she found herself staring at a huge party, there were super models and beautiful femmes everywhere. It looked as if it was someones birthday.

"Arcee...Welcome to The Falls" Said Sideswipe

"Amazing..." She thought

They hung about at the party for sometime, talking to other autobots, Sideswipe impressed a couple of femmes with his stunning silver blades and skates.

Then he walked back to where Arcee was and took her by her servo.

"Close your optics," Sideswipe instructed softly. She raised her optic ridge at him, but complied, closing her optics. She felt a warm servo gently take her own and lead her along slowly.

"Sideswipe...where are we going?" she asked quietly after a few cycles of walking.

She could almost hear him smile. "Why don't you open your optics and find out?" he suggested.

She flickered open her optics and gasped. They were atop a hill looking over all of Iacon. In the distance she could see the Sea of Light, it's vibrant array of colors bursting out of it. And overhead in the dark sky hung both moons of Cybertron, accompanied by a multitude of stars.

"So this is why they call it The Falls?" She asked, staring at the beautiful energon Fall beneath her feet.

Sideswipe didn't answer, obviously taking the question rhetorically.

"Wow..." she breathed. "It's beautiful."

Sideswipe was so tempted to say: _Not has beautiful as your entrancing blue optics, _But it had been used too much, it was a cliche, he enjoyed his style of being: _original._

He turned to her and gently took her faceplate in his servos. He leaned down and gazed into her optics. His optics flickered down to her lip plates before looking back up into her optics.

"Sooo...You wanna make out then?" He asked.

"Sideswipe, no-one has ever said that to me before..." Replied Arcee

"What?...Your the most beautiful femme on Cybertron," Asked Sideswipe, confused.

They both stood there in silence, staring at each other...

"And now your going to tell me that no mech has ever asked you to dance before?" Asked Sideswipe, breaking the silence.

Arcee changed the subject. "My spark creators use to take me here to the falls all the time...Still the same," She said.

Sideswipe stroked her soft faceplates. She reluctantly moved hers to his, took his servos and fell into his embrace and his lips met hers.

"Funny, I thought I saw your ugly faceplate back at the market."

Before Arcee knew it, she had been shoved behind Sideswipe, and he had his twin assassin swords out.

"Knockout!" he growled, standing protectively in front of her.

Knockout smirked, making Arcee's optics widen. His optics may have been yellow, but they were definitely tinted with the hatred of a Decepticon.

"Thought you'd get offlined in the war," Sideswipe sneered.

Knockout smirked even more. "And I thought that you'd never get a femme-friend. Or worse, is she your bonded?" He laughed. "Never thought I'd see the day Sideswipe got tied down by a femme."

Sideswipe let out an enraged roar, springing out and charging into action. Knockout just laughed, pulling out a massive hammer. He slammed in head-on into Sideswipe, throwing the red mech to the side.

"Sideswipe!" Arcee shouted in horror, too frightened to move from where she stood.

Arcee walked over and towered over the injured mech. "Not as tough as you thought he was, huh?" he asked her. "What's a pretty femme like you doing with a dolt like him anywa-"

He was cut off by a sharp stab with a sword. "Staying away from mechs like you!" Sideswipe answered, clashing weapons with Knockout.

"Mechs like me?! Says the recon assassin!"

"Just like you!"

"At least I didn't join those pathetic Autobots!"

"War's over, Knockout!"

"No it's not! And it never will be!" Knockout roared, slamming his hammer once more into Sideswipe's side.

Sideswipe groaned as he lay on the ground. He cycled air in and out roughly. "'Cee, run," he called weakly.

"This is why you don't date mechs like this, femme," Knockout chuckled, raising his hammer above Sideswipe's spark. "They never keep their promises."

"Yeah, thats 'coz they never have any to keep yout fraggin' pile of scrap," replied Sideswipe, as he charged at him again.

Knoockout let out a howl of anger, but then let out a howl of a very different sort when Arcee brought her short blade round his neck.

Knockout screamed...For the last time. Sideswipe walked up to his dead body and whispered

"Never thought I see Knockout be taken down by a femme." He then turned to Arcee, "So, wanna finish off our date then?" He asked her

"Uh yeah ok, but first I think you need to go and see ratchet," She replied, looking at his battle scars...

* * *

_5 vorns later_

Sideswipe sat at the peak of Mt. Moon, still a young mech, thinking about that day, he imagined himself standing at the summit of The Falls with Arcee, but she was gone now, she was killed in Egypt by Rampage. Bumblebee had killed Rampage before we left Egypt, but that wasn't enough. Why did he only mourn for her, so many femmes he had dated on Cybertron were killed...Sideswipe could only wonder. They didn't get the chance to bond or spark merge before they headed to Earth. Why did she have to die at the hands of a Decepticon. He couldn't live without her anymore. He stood at the very edge of the mountain, looked down at the water and threw himself down, he fell, a five hundred feet drop into the deep, calm waters of the ocean.


End file.
